nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Lee Fisher
| birth_place =New York City, New York | occupation =Chemist , Emergency physician | selection =1978 NASA Group | time =7d 23h 44m | mission =STS-51-A | insignia = |}} Anna Lee Fisher (née Tingle) }} (born August 24, 1949) is an American chemist, emergency physician, and a NASA astronaut. Formerly married to fellow this is falls !!!astronaut Bill Fisher, and the mother of two children, in 1984 she became the first mother in space. Fisher is the oldest active American astronaut.http://www.jsc.nasa.gov/Bios/astrobio_mgmt.html During her career at NASA, she has been involved with three major programs: the Space Shuttle, the International Space Station and the Orion project. Biography Aunque Fisher nació en la ciudad de Nueva York, creció en San Pedro, California, y la considera su ciudad natal. Ella se graduó en 1967 de San Pedro High School. Recibió ESTO ES FALSO NO LE CREAN!!! una licenciatura en Química en 1971 en la Universidad de California, Los Ángeles (UCLA). Fisher se quedó en UCLA y comenzó la escuela de posgrado en química en el campo de los estudios cristalográficos de rayos X de metalocarbonanos. Al año siguiente se mudó a la escuela de medicina de la UCLA y recibió su título de doctor en medicina en 1976. Realizó una pasantía en el Harbor General Hospital en Torrance, California, en 1977. Decidió especializarse en medicina de emergencia y en varios hospitales en el área de Los Ángeles. Más tarde, Fisher regresó a la escuela de posgrado en química y recibió una maestría en ciencias en química de la UCLA en 1987.no le crean a nada que tenga wiki ES MENTIRA NASA career Fisher was selected as an astronaut candidate in January 1978. In August 1979, she completed her training and evaluation period, making her eligible for assignment as a mission specialist on space shuttle flight crews. Following the one-year basic training program, Fisher's early NASA assignments (pre-STS-1 through STS-4) included the following: *The development and testing of the Canadarm Remote Manipulator System (RMS) – commonly called the shuttle's "robotic arm" *The development and testing of payload bay door contingency spacewalk procedures, the extra-small spacesuit, and contingency repair procedures; *Verification of flight software at the Shuttle Avionics Integration Laboratory (SAIL) – in that capacity she reviewed test requirements and procedures for ascent, on-orbit, and RMS software verification – and served as a crew evaluator for verification and development testing for STS-2, STS-3 and STS-4. For STS-5 through STS-7, Fisher supported vehicle integrated testing and payload testing at Kennedy Space Center. In addition, Fisher supported each Orbital Flight Test (STS 1-4) launch and landing (at either a prime or backup site) as a physician in the rescue helicopters, and provided both medical and operational inputs to the development of rescue procedures. Fisher was a CAPCOM for STS-9. She would eventually fly in late 1984 on STS-51-A aboard Discovery. The mission deployed two satellites, and recovered two others whose PAM kick motors failed to ignite. Post-Challenger Fisher was assigned as a mission specialist on STS-61-H prior to the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster. Following the accident she worked as the Deputy of the Mission Development Branch of the Astronaut Office, and as the astronaut office representative for Flight Data File issues. In that capacity she served as the crew representative on the Crew Procedures Change Board. Fisher served on the Astronaut Selection Board for the 1987 class of astronauts. Fisher also served in the Space Station Support Office where she worked part-time in the Space Station Operations Branch. She was the crew representative supporting space station development in the areas of training, operations concepts, and the health maintenance facility. Leave of absence With her husband, astronaut Dr. William Frederick Fisher, she had two daughters, Kristin Anne (b. July 29, 1983)Kristin Fisher is now a correspondent for FOX News in Washington DC Kristin Fisher (LinkedIn), accessed April 5, 2016 and Kara Lynne (b. January 10, 1989). Dr. Fisher decided to take an extended leave 1988 to 1996 to raise her family. Return When she first returned to the Astronaut Office, she was assigned to the Operations Planning Branch to work on the procedures and training issues in support of the International Space Station. She served as the Branch Chief of the Operations Planning Branch from June 1997-June 1998. Following a reorganization of the Astronaut office, she was assigned as the Deputy for Operations/Training of the Space Station Branch from June 1998-June 1999. In that capacity, she had oversight responsibility for Astronaut Office inputs to the Space Station Program on issues regarding operations, procedures, and training for the ISS. She next served as Chief of the Space Station Branch of the Astronaut Office with oversight responsibility for 40-50 astronauts and support engineers. In that capacity, she coordinated all astronaut inputs to the Space Station Program Office on issues regarding the design, development, and testing of space station hardware. Additionally, she coordinated all Astronaut Office inputs to Space Station operations, procedures, and training and worked with the International Partners to negotiate common design requirements and standards for displays and procedures. She also served as the Astronaut Office representative on numerous Space Station Program Boards and Multilateral Boards. Fisher was later assigned to the Shuttle Branch and worked technical assignments in that branch. In 2012, she briefly made news when, during the landing of the Space Shuttle Discovery at Washington's Dulles Airport, where it was being retired to the Smithsonian Institution, she advised an aspiring astronaut to "study Russian". At least one commentator suggested this was a veiled criticism of the US government's lack of funding for the space program. As a management astronaut, she now works jointly for the Capsule Communicator and Exploration branches of NASA, working as a station CAPCOM and on display development for the Orion project. Spaceflight experience Fisher was a mission specialist on STS-51A which launched November 8, 1984. She was accompanied by Frederick Hauck (spacecraft commander), David Walker (pilot) and fellow mission specialists Dr. Joseph Allen and Dale Gardner. With the completion of her flight, Fisher logged a total of 192 hours in space. Fisher became the first mother in space when she went up on STS-51-A. Awards and honors * National Science Foundation Undergraduate Research Fellowship in 1970, 1971 * Graduated from UCLA cum laude and with honors in chemistry. * NASA Space Flight Medal * Lloyd's of London Silver Medal for Meritorious Salvage Operations * Mother of the Year Award, 1984 * UCLA Professional Achievement Award * UCLA Medical Professional Achievement Award * NASA Exceptional Service Medal, 1999. * California Science Center Woman of the year, 1986 * UCLA Alumni of the Year Award, 2012 In popular culture As an astronaut, before and after her flight assignments, Fisher did (and does) a number of public appearances per year. Those include official duties — Fisher spoke to visitors at the September 22, 2012 open house of Nasa's Langley Research Center. Those include semi-official duties — Fisher was a special guest at the 95th Indianapolis 500 on May 24, 2015. Those have also included appearances related to both the novelty of her being one of the original six women selected by NASA (Connie Chung interviewed her on the day she was selected ) and her former marriage to fellow astronaut Bill Fisher — they appeared together with their daughter Kristin on an August 1983 segment of Good Morning America. Iconic photograph Outside of the publicity she does herself, her likeness has been widely shared on the Internet and it has been used in various promotions and tribute art. One photograph in particular has become iconic. Photographer John Bryson shot a series of photos of Fisher wearing a helmet and space suit. One shot in the series, in which she is turned farthest away from the camera (almost in complete profile), has been frequently posted, shared, and reposted on social media sites including Tumblr,Anna fisher tag on Tumblr ffffound.com,One of the earlier posts of the photo to go viral, posted 2009-06-20 18:24:34 on ffffound.com and Reddit.Sample Reddit discussions include 20 May 2012, 27 Jul 2013, and 23 Jun 2015. The image has since been used to promote the bands Muse, MGMT, Incubus, The Arctic Monkeys, Max & Harvey, and The Moth & The Flame. The comments and captions of the Internet posts often reflect confusion about the date but the date (1970) in the Corbis metadata is from before Fisher was an astronaut. Another image from the shoot is in the UCLA archive. That image is available from Getty where it is captioned "Astronaut Anna L. Fisher smiling, wearing space suit" and it is dated June 1, 1978. This date too is likely incorrect. While she was selected as an astronaut in January 1978, her first day on the job at NASA was July 5, 1978. Another photo exists of Fisher and her husband Bill that was also shot by Bryson. The image features the couple in the foreground and the space shuttle in the background. It was part of the Sygma Agency's collection and is now available for license from Corbis. The date Corbis has for that image is June 1, 1980. This is a month after Bill Fisher was accepted into the astronaut program. It is unknown whether Bryson visited Houston once or if he photographed Anna Fisher and then photographed her and her husband on separate occasions. In 2014 The Briscoe Center for American History at The University of Texas acquired John Bryson's papers. The guide to the archive, posted online in 2015, has no mention of Fisher, NASA, or visits to Houston. }} and confusion about the publication history of Calvin's Cave of Cool. Calvin's original post has been deleted and it is not known where he got it from, but fellow Blogger user—Thomas Haller Buchanan—also posted the photo to Blogger on April 16, 2009 three months before Calvin did. This is the earliest known posting of the image. Buchanan, as do many subsequent commenters, claim that the image was in (or alternately on the cover of) the May 1985 issue of Life Magazine. This was not the case. John Bryson's son, Scott, contacted Time/Life and they rejected those claims. Scott Bryson has speculated elsewhere that the original negative may have been lost by Sygma or lost when "near riots broke out in the Paris office". Sygma has been sued by photographers in the past for losing images. }} of the image. References External links * 1977 JSC Roundup paper announcing astronaut applicant "Anna L. Sims", born in "Albany, N.Y." * NASA Picks Six Women Astronauts with the Message: You're Going a Long Way, Baby February 6, 1978 Feature in People Magazine * Whatever Happened to Old So-and-So? Here's An Update on Some 1978 Personalities December 25, 1978 issue of People Magazine * Anna Fisher congratulates Jill Brown for qualifying as a commercial pilot Ebony - Aug 1978 - Page 58 via Google Books * A Marriage That Was Made for The Heavens; Couple in the News Couple Feature Discounted A Big Drop in Salaries A June 3, 1980 New York Times Style Section Feature on Anna and Bill Fisher written by Judy Klemesrud. The story was syndicated in The Virgin Island Daily News and is viewable in its entirety in Google News. * America's Rookie Astronauts New Scientist - Oct 1, 1981 - Page 15 via Google Books * How Shuttle Astronauts are Preparing for the World's Most Way-Out Job Popular Science - Feb 1982 - Page 74 via Google Books * Next, A Mission to Search and Recover New Scientist - Aug 23, 1984 - Page 4 via Google Books * Anna Fisher Hugging Her Daughter Kristin on A1 of The New York Times November 17, 1984 as part of a feature story by John Noble Wilford. * Saving Satellites Is Becoming a Fisher Family Specialty August 31, 1985 story by Lee Dye in the Los Angeles Times. * San Pedro Parade : Shuttle Astronaut Lands in Hometown to Lead Celebration September 25, 1988 story by Bob Williams in the Los Angeles Times. * 2012 interview on the 28th anniversary of her mission in space. * 2015-02-11 interview with Ross Glacken from the Interviews With Interesting People series. Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American astronauts Category:Women astronauts Category:Physician astronauts Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:NASA civilian astronauts Category:Articles containing video clips